Team Building Exercise
by Miledman2
Summary: Krillin and Yamcha have both been depressed as of late, considering that they do not feel like the Z-Warriors they were before, but then Gohan and Videl have had an idea to lift their spirits. This request is by Dragonfruit77. Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, Warning: contains lemons, adult content, language, foursome, etc.. Enjoy, like and comment!


**~Hey y'all, Pleased to publish the next request of Dragon Ball Z by Dragonfruit77.**

**~This story takes place just after the battle with Kid Buu, just before the end of the series with Gohan x Videl x Krillin x Yamcha.**

**~Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z.**

**~Warning: contains Lemon scenes, adult language, content, foursome, etc.. you have been warned.**

* * *

Not long since the end of the terror of Kid Buu, and the world has found a sense of relative peace, though many of the heroes have managed return to their normal lives, there were a few that were having more difficulties than others.

Krillin while having a family, seemed to be having some existential crisis, torn between being a Z warrior and being a family man, While Yamcha has had no one really and felt all alone.

There only a couple of people to know of this, that being Gohan and Videl, they were indeed worried, but couldn't let them feel this way, so then they hatched an idea, to try and lift their spirits.

(Current Time)

It is a lovely sunny day, people walking down the streets, chatting and going about their day, while a certain former bold, short fighter Krillin was walking towards his destination.

And at another part of the city, another man Yamcha was walking down the street towards his destination as well, little did either of them know that they were going to the same place, for what reason they do not know.

After a while of walking, the two then reached the door, but before they would get to it, they then saw each other, Krillin then said "Yamcha? what are you doing here?"

Yamcha then said "Krillin? I was called here by Gohan, you?" Krillin then said "I was called here by Videl, for what reason I do not know."

Both guys confused by this revelation, the door then opened and Videl showed up and said "Ah, Yamcha, Krillin, glad you came, come on in!"

Yamcha and Krillin were confused still but they did so anyway, they went inside and tried to settle down, Videl grinned as she awaited what they had in store.

They then went into the living room, where Gohan awaited their arrival, Gohan then then said "Hey guys, come, sit down, I have drinks to give you guys."

Yamcha then said "Thanks man." Krillin then said "Don't mind if I do." they then grabbed some drinks and then sat down on the couch, they were still perplex as to what they were doing here.

Gohan then sat down on another couch across from them and then they started to talk with Gohan starting saying "So, I bet you are wondering why you are here huh?"

Krillin then said "I bet, I mean it was sudden." Yamcha then said "Well I don't have anything going on with my baseball career after all."

Gohan then said "Well, we have noticed that there seem to be an apparent change in your personalities." This caught Krillin and Yamcha off guard, as this was something they did not expect anyone to know.

Krillin then said "I don't really know what you mean, I am just fine with my family." and Yamcha said "And my career is enough to make me happy right now."

Gohan then put his cup down and then said "I know you two are having quite a difficult time trying to get adjusted in living in a peaceful time, you are having trouble deciding on whether you are the Z Warriors or just ordinary people."

Krillin and Yamcha were surprised by this sudden realization that this is what they actually felt and believed, they were then looking down and trying to contemplate on what they want to say.

Krillin then said "Well, with everything that has happened, it would be hard to actually live a ordinary life, especially when there are many dangers that keep popping up on after the other."

Yamcha then decided to talk and said "And, well I know that I have a place to live and have my own thing going on, I don't really have someone special to share those moments with me, I mean I have friends, but someone to spend the rest of my life with."

Gohan can sympathize with them at the moment, as then he smirked a bit and then said "Well, that is why you two are here, we are going to work on something together the four of us to lift your spirits."

Yamcha and Krillin then said in their own way "Thanks but we can deal with our issues on their own." But then the thought passed through their heads and asked "What do you mean 'four'?"

Gohan then said "Videl, you may come in now!" Yamcha and Krillin then looked towards the doorway to see in pure shock that Videl was leaning against the frame all sensual.

However, there was more too it, as she was purely naked as the day she was born, she was smirking with a seductive face, her breasts are medium and firm, her hips and waist perfectly curved with one another as she was in fit condition.

Videl then said "So boys, what do you think?" Krillin then shouted "What do I think? I think this is crazy! I mean I have a wife and daughter!" Yamcha also said "Gohan, I think you may have inherited too much of your father's spontaneous nature!"

Gohan then said as he got up and said "Guys, I think you need this, especially to help you get your spirits up, to help you feel like being part of ordinary life again, and Videl is totally on board with this."

Krillin then said "I don't know it just feels weird somehow." Yamcha also added "Yeah, no offense but I feel that there has to be another way."

Videl then said "Don't worry guys, think of it as a form of team building exercise, and don't worry Krillin, this will just be between the four of us."

Krillin and Yamcha looked at each other for a moment to ponder as to what they should do, and they took a while to comprehend what they want to do, until they came to a decision.

Krillin and Yamcha then looked to Gohan and Videl and said "Very Well, let's do this!" Videl and Gohan smiled, and Gohan said "Let's get started." Videl then approached the two and took firm hold of semi hard bulges that were forming in their pants.

(Lemon Scene)

Krillin and Yamcha are both gasping and moaning from the touch of Videl's hands, as she starts to rub their bulges through their pants slowly, but erections would get harder over time.

Videl smirked as she exclaimed "So, do you guys like this?" Krillin and Yamcha were both still moaning when she asked, and could not afford to answer less they be overwhelmed by pleasure.

Videl then looked to Gohan which he gave her the go ahead for what she is going to do next, she then turned to Yamcha and in an instant started to kiss him, this made him shocked that he was receiving a kiss from someone other than Bulma.

Very soon though, that shock turned to relaxation, as he started to get into the mood, where as the kiss involved tongues as well, as theirs started to tussle with one other.

Yamcha then got even bolder as his hands then started to move on their own and then reached for one of her breasts and one of her butt cheeks.

After a while of kissing, Yamcha and Videl separated their lips and Videl smiled and said "So, how was that?" Yamcha could only just mumble in response which made her chuckle.

She then turned to Krillin which he was more groaning and trying to suppress the feeling, Videl then said as she looked down to the small man "Hey Krillin?" Krillin then turned to Videl as he replied "Huh?"

But as soon as he did, Videl then captured his lips too, and just like Yamcha, his reactions were that of shocked, but then turned to one of relaxing enjoyment, as their tongues did battle as well.

Krillin's hands did the same thing as Yamcha's did, they moved to her breast and butt cheek and started to massage them as well, Videl was even starting to feel good too by how tentative they were.

They could have gone at it for a long while but they needed to proceed, Gohan then caught Videl's attention as she turned away from the other guys while the three were still touching one another.

Gohan then said "So Videl, shall we head towards the next step?" Videl smiled and nodded her head in compliance, she then turned back towards the other guys and said "You did great with your massages, now we will do something even better."

Yamcha was a bit confused by this as he stated "I don't get it." Krillin quickly caught on as he did it with his wife and said "Don't worry Yamcha, you will enjoy it."

Videl then dropped to her knees and then said "Now, whip out those sausages you guys have." Krillin and Yamcha did just that, and when they did, they nearly hit her face as she was surprised.

Videl then exclaimed "Oh my gosh! you two are so big!" she then grabbed both of them and could feel that they are well hard and even pulsing which radiated heat.

This made Videl even more hot than before, her body was even starting to fidget a bit, as she was stroking their members, she then licked her lips and proceeded to do her thing.

She started with Yamcha as she opened her mouth and started to lick the head of his member, she had to admit that is was even bigger now up close, twirling it around the head.

And then she started to take his member into her mouth which is managed to fill up after a few inches, then it started to reach down her throat as she managed to get all of him into her.

Yamcha was gasping as to how good it was, he thought to himself "So, this is what a blowjob is like." As his member was being sucked and drenched in saliva, he could not even begin to imagine what her womanhood would feel like.

Krillin on the other hand was just moaning and groaning from how good her hand felt as she stroked his member back and forth.

Videl then looked up to Krillin for a moment then decided that he waited long enough, she then unsheathed his member from her mouth and then moved over to sheath his member in a blowjob too.

Krillin was grunting too, it felt so good, he was thinking to himself "It has definitely been a long time since he got one from 18." Krillin then just stood there and let Videl do her thing.

For a while now, she would alternate between both Yamcha and Krillin, they would feel such overwhelming pleasure they would start to notice that their release was building up.

They would have blown until Gohan then joined in, wiping out his sausage too, he looked down to his soon to be wife and said "Hey honey, maybe take a break from them and give me some attention huh?"

Videl then looked as his massive hard member in front of her and just flustered and became more sultry, her normal tomboy attitude has started to become lost to her.

She then said "Yes Gohan, let me have you." She then leaned forward and started to lick and suck on his member too, Gohan was grunting as her mouth really worked her magic on him, making him feel more than she had ever felt before.

With Gohan she had managed to make all three guys' members all slathered in her warm spit, but while she worked Gohan, she would go back to the other guys and keep them feeling good too.

After a while, with what felt like an eternity, and the pleasure all too good that it made them oblivious to their surroundings, the three guys were about to climax, Gohan made note of this.

Videl then said "It's okay guys, go ahead and cum all over me or in my mouth, your choice." Little time was needed for debate, as they knew where they wanted to shoot their essence.

And after a few more strokes, all three of them released their climaxes, Gohan shot rope after rope into Videl's mouth, Krillin shot his essence onto her face, and Yamcha onto her medium sized bosom.

This lasted for a full minute as they possessed copious amounts of semen, Videl enjoyed the shower and drinking that she was having, the texture and warmth from their essence was rich indeed.

The guys were partly fatigue from how good the release was, and after a minute, they finally settled down and came down from their climaxes.

All four of them were taking a small breather and were catching their breath, this was definitely a new experience for them, being part of a group to do something like this.

Gohan then turned to Krillin and Yamcha and said "Come on guys, we're not finished yet." Krillin then looked up all tired and asked "What are we gonna do next?"

Videl smiled as she got up and answered "We are all gonna go all the way." Yamcha and Krillin were beyond shocked by this information as Yamcha then shouted "WHAT!?"

Krillin then said "Look I know you guys want to help us, but this going a bit too far isn't it?" Gohan then said as he stripped down till he was nude "Look, it if we stop now it will make your depression all the worse, we have to see this through to the end."

Yamcha and Krillin then looked at each other with conflict until they finally came to a decision, they will do it, they then started to strip down themselves.

Krillin then asked "So, who will be going first." Videl then answered when she moved in the middle of the guys "Well, I was thinking that all three of you would take me at once." She then lifted her leg to reveal her drenched womanhood.

Yamcha and Krillin were utterly flabbergast and entranced by the sight, with Krillin managing to say "But, are you sure you can fit all three of us?"

Videl chuckled as she replied "Well, nothing ventured, nothing gained." Krillin and Yamcha were just surprised by her enthusiasm and straight forwardness.

While they were standing there, Gohan moved over and grabbed Videl in his embrace, as Videl embraced him back, Gohan then lifted her leg, positioned his member at her folds, and with one thrust he managed to get all the way into her.

Videl shouted in pleasure as his manhood was so long and hard that it was filling her up, though they would wait to get accustomed to the copulation, they instead just went straight for the sex.

While they were starting to hump with each other, Yamcha and Krillin were watching at amazement at how well compatible the two lovers were, they were literally left hanging with their dicks in their hands.

While in the mist of ecstasy that was clouding Gohan and Videl, the latter then looked behind her with a contorted blissful face while bouncing and told the guys "Come on, plenty of room to pop right in!"

Yamcha and Krillin then moved forward, no longer hesitating, they then tried to position their members at her already filled entrance, not sure what to do, Gohan then lifted her other leg to encourage them to enter.

And so after a moment, they found their way in, they thrusted in with considerable force, and when they did, Videl shouted even louder, her womanhood stretched beyond comprehension, her head thrown back as it rested on Yamcha's shoulder.

Yamcha then asked "Videl, are you okay?!" Videl then looked over to him with tears in her eyes and a happy face "I am better than okay! I am great!" she also looked to Krillin to to see his surprised face.

Gohan smiled and said "Well, let's all start thrusting then." With that, the three guys started thrusting, though it was kind of weird to that all three of them were inside her same hole at the same time."

Videl however was having the time of her life, with three meat poles inside her and three muscular bodies pressed against her, what more could she asked for.

Gohan was getting most of her attention as her arms and legs were wrapped around her as her breasts pressed firmly against his muscular chest and even started to kiss.

Yamcha and Krillin were grunting and sweating like crazy with the amount of thrusts and power they had to put in, however it was worth it as they get to be inside her and get to feel her ass against their pelvises.

They also liked her smell which is rare as they do not get to be around that many women, however they were not complaining as they get to hold her too in this position.

Though they wanted to keep going forever, they could not last much longer, especially with Yamcha and Krillin as Yamcha struggled to say "I think, we're about to cum!"

Gohan then said while struggling as well "Hold on for a while longer, we are close too!" They did just that, they held on for dear life, thrusting harder and faster than before.

And then it hit them, Which Videl shouted after grunting and gasping uncontrollably "I'm gonna cum!" Gohan then said "Alright everyone, cum together!"

And after a few more thrusts, all four of them came at the same time, They all grunted and shouted loudly as they achieved release.

While Videl was trying to convulse as much as she could, She let loose her love juices and sprayed it all over their members and pelvises. While all three guys release their turrets of essence deep inside of her at a fierce rate.

Videl's womb was filled up and went over flowing, all of them were trembling a lot and Videl held on tightly, this lasted for a full minute, this was something that they could not comprehend.

And after a full minute, they came down from their orgasmic high, warm and sweaty, they were breathing heavily, Yamcha then managed to say "That was the most intense experience I have ever felt!" Krillin then said "Same here, Though I think we could probably not do something like this again."

Videl then said after chuckling "Alright, fair enough, but I think we can still keep going." Gohan then said "I can think of a few more things we can try out." Yamcha and Krillin were wondering what they had in store.

(After a While)

The four of them have been going at it for quite a while now as they have done it in all sorts of positions, some very complex, but now they were in the last round, and they have moved their activities to the bedroom.

As for what they were doing for their last round, Gohan was currently underneath Videl as she mounted his member, where as Yamcha was currently taking her in her rear end, and Krillin was right by her head having her giving him another blow job.

All four of them working in unison with their thrusts, like an engine of pistons going in and out of her, sending ripples of Videl's flesh across her body with each impact.

Videl was drowning in ecstasy, having her womanhood, butt hole, and mouth taken at the same time, this is definitely something out of those erotica stories people read on line.

Gohan while pounding away at her beloved knew that this was not the ideas romance that he had in mind but he did whatever he could to make the people around him happy.

Yamcha while pounding Videl's butt did not know that his life would go in this kind of direction, but now that has felt the touch of a woman, his spirits are definitely lifted, he felt like nothing could possibly go wrong.

Krillin while being sucked off by Videl was thinking about how swore that he would give up on fighting and be with his family, yet was always under the constant unease sense of new threats coming to earth, but after today, that feeling is swept away.

They felt like this could go on forever, however that would not happen as their damned need for climax was soon upon them, Gohan, Yamcha and Krillin shouted that they were going to cum, while Videl nodded for them to cum inside her.

And after a few more hard thrusts, they did just that, Gohan, filling her beloved's womb with his warm, fertile seed, Yamcha, filling her butt with his own essence, and Krillin, feeding Videl more of his essence too.

This lasted for a full minute, and Videl was climaxing as well, with her vaginal, anal and throat canals all tightening up with her climax and was releasing her own turret of love juices onto her beloved's member and pelvis.

After a minute, they all came down from their high, with Yamcha, Krillin falling to each side of the bed while Videl just laid on top of Gohan, resting in the warmth and comfort of his arms.

(Lemon Scene End)

Gohan then turned to the other guys and said "So guys, how do you feel?" Yamcha said "I feel much better." Krillin then said "Yeah, thanks, this helped us a lot."

Videl then looked to Gohan with a smile on her face and said "And I think this will help for what we have planned for the future." Gohan was a bit confused by what she meant.

However, in Nine Months, his question would soon be answered, in a little girl named Pan, turns out this team building exercise was a success after all and everyone got what they wanted in the end.

* * *

**~ Thank y'all for reading, comment or fav our if you like this story. Thanks again to ****agarfinkel**** for the request.**

**~ The next request will be by **_whackybiscuit _**With a Bleach story with Orihime x Unknown.**

**~ I will do these requests on my own time, again, I have things to do in my own life as well.**

**~ See y'all later, Until next time, stay beautiful!**


End file.
